Recently, keeping pace with the information era, the field of displays has rapidly developed, and, as flat panel display devices (FPDs) having advantages of thin thickness, light weight, and low power consumption, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), field emission displays (FEDs), and the like have been introduced and are in the limelight while quickly replacing conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Heretofore, liquid crystal displays are most widely used in the fields of laptops, monitors, TVs, and the like, by virtue of their advantage in display of moving-pictures and high contrast ratio, and such aliquid crystal displays do not have any self-luminous element and thus require a separate light source.